


A Shift in the Wind

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the 3x13 kiss; Gwen has an offer for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shift in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AG Fics Mini-Challenge 6](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/81963.html). Prompt: "A/G, what happened after the finale kiss in S3."

Arthur was reluctant to draw back from the embrace with Guinevere. For one thing, he could never hold her long enough. For another, he had not been intending to kiss her-- in front of those he trusted most, such as he had done that morning, that was one thing; but in the courtyard for all to see was something else-- yet when she leaned in and pulled him toward her, he could not help it. The relief and happiness at seeing her again, especially when he had doubted that might ever come to pass, overrode his common sense.

He did not regret it.

It was only that he was unsure where to go from here.

Finally, however, she stepped away and gave him a shy smile, which he naturally returned. Movement behind her caught his attention then, and Arthur looked up at the knights. His knights. "Thank you. There are rooms, baths, and food waiting for each of you. Merlin will show you to your chambers." Whilst a clean-up effort was well underway, these men had already served more than enough for the time being, and deserved a rest. Not only had they helped him recapture the citadel, they had also brought Guinevere back safely, as he had asked. It was odd, really, that he trusted them so thoroughly; after all, he had just met Percival, and had only known the others (save Leon) briefly. All the same, he knew in his heart that he was right about them. 

They dismounted and, with the exception of Sir Leon, went over to where Merlin awaited them on the castle steps, whilst grooms led their horses to the stables. Leon waved Merlin on ahead, obviously not needing a guide to his chambers, and approached Arthur. "How fares the king?"

He asked the question quietly so as not to be overheard, apparently not taking into account that Gwen was unaware of that situation. "Why? What's happened to the king?"

Leon hesitated, looking to Arthur for a reply. The topic was a difficult one. The only other time Arthur had seen his father in this sort of a state, he was enchanted-- which was not the case now, which meant a solution would not be as easily forthcoming as it had been then. "He has been shaken by Morgana's actions," Arthur said to Gwen, reluctant to meet her eyes since he knew she would see how deeply that was shaking _him_. He was unable to completely resist a quick glance at her, and that confirmed what he had expected. Her gaze held sympathy and understanding, although she merely nodded in acknowledgement. To Sir Leon, he said, "It is too early to tell much, although I have no doubt that he will recover quickly."

"Of course, Sire." There was no irony in Leon's reply; he knew Uther almost as well as Arthur did, and was aware of the king's inner strength. It was that strength on which Arthur was counting to bring his father back to him quickly; it was that sort of strength he needed to find within himself now.

With a small bow, Leon excused himself and followed the path the other knights had taken, into the castle. That left the crown prince and Morgana's former maid in the middle of the courtyard. Arthur looked around; whilst everyone had been politely ignoring them before, that was ceasing to be the case, and he was not about to make them a spectacle. Gently taking Guinevere's elbow, he murmured, "Come," and led her over to the nearest covered walkway. It was not completely private, but it did give them some cover from the public eye.

When they stopped and he released her, she placed her hand on his arm. "Arthur, your father-- is he truly unwell?"

He sighed. "I have no idea. He is not himself, but... he will get better."

Her expression conveyed that she knew that last statement was more wish than fact. "And, how are you holding up?"

"I do not have a choice, do I?" He gave her a rueful smile, no complaint behind his words. Such was life as the heir to Camelot, and he accepted that. "I'm holding up, and will continue to do so."

She gave his arm a little squeeze. "Anything you need, be it help around the castle, or a chance to talk-- perhaps, to not hold up for a little while-- I'm here for you."

"I know." His smile was warmer now.

She began to speak again, but stopped. He was about to ask her what it was, when she said, "If you need someone to watch over your father, if it takes him awhile to recover, I will do that for you."

"Guinevere, I cannot ask you to do that." Arthur frowned, wondering what it was that had inspired that offer. After all the pain Uther had caused her over the years, he would never expect her to be the king's nurse.

Taking both of his hands, she looked directly at him. "He cannot be the only one shaken by Morgana's betrayal. I know you, Arthur," she said gently. "I know that you will worry whether you can trust anyone with your father's care right now. I believe I have your trust-- at least, I hope I do-- and if I can take that burden from you, I want to do so."

"Of course, you have my trust, but..." He shook his head. "I will not pass a burden along to you."

"It will not be a burden, if it gives you some peace."

Just as she understood how he felt about matters, he understood that she honestly meant it. Still, he debated with himself before finally saying, "If it becomes too difficult for you at any point, I want you to tell me."

"Agreed."

He felt freer to kiss her here, and lingered longer than they had in the courtyard. Eventually, however, they had to move apart. He saw her home after that, then headed back to the castle, taking mental notes regarding what needed to be done in the village as he passed through it.

Camelot would rebound. He only hoped the king would, as well.


End file.
